


Я мечтал о смерти

by FelisConcolor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor





	Я мечтал о смерти

            Я мечтал о смерти.

            Война закалила нас. Сделала жестокими. Сосредоточенными. В какой-то степени более сильными. Но съела наше безалаберное веселье, которого мне, признаться, очень не хватает.

            Я уже очень давно не видел в твоих глазах отражение той улыбки, что неизменно присутствовала на твоём лице.

            Улыбка — всего лишь привычка.

            Если близнецы перестанут улыбаться — это будет значить конец света.

            Нам этого не говорили, но мы знаем, что многие думают именно так.

            И улыбались.

 

            Впервые я подумал о смерти, когда ты не вернулся с миссии вместе с командой.

            Ты пришёл чуть позже. Живой.

 

            Потом я поймал заклинание, которое предназначалось тебе, внезапно оно оказалось не смертельным. Я решил, что умереть _вместо_ тебя — это хорошо.

 

            А потом ты умер. Глупо и бессмысленно. Ты не должен был так умереть! Ты вообще не должен был умирать.

 

            Я мечтал о смерти.

 

_— Он бы хотел, чтобы ты жил._

_— Он никогда не желал тебе зла._

_— От него в этом мире осталась только надгробная плита и ты, его брат-близнец._

 

            Все эти слова призывали меня жить, но я… Мечтал о смерти.

 

            Улыбка привычно ложится на лицо. Праздник в честь победы над Волдемортом не место для моей грусти.

            Гарри тоже улыбается, а в его глазах я вижу ту же бездну, что замечаю в своих.

            Для нас это день скорби.

            А для меня ещё и день моих похорон.

            Нельзя жить лишь с половиной души. На это был способен только Волдеморт, а я так не умею.

            Тост за погибших я поддержал.

_За тебя, брат._

            И уснул прямо в кресле. В зале, под грохот музыки и смех.

            Уснул навсегда.

            Потому что нельзя жить с половиной души.

 

 

            Тело обнаружили не сразу. Все думали, что Джордж просто уснул. И, судя по улыбке, ему снится что-то очень приятное.

            Никто не хотел его будить.

 

            Молли очень много плакала. Эта последняя потеря сломала её.

            Никто не ожидал ничего подобного. Война ведь кончилась.

            Медики не смогли объяснить, что случилось.

            Это не было самоубийством или убийством.

            Джордж просто умер.


End file.
